Sprouts of Darkness
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- New York is invaded, a warning is told and a DigiDestined behind enemy lines.
1. Sprouts of Light

_Spores of Revelation: Sprouts of Darkness_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Episode 1: "Sprouts of Light"_

_A scar in the Digital World - With only one way to recover... - A wave formed vortex... - Gaining the legends... - Bonding them with beasts of evolution... - A demon with demonic devices... - Enslaving the Digital World... - An angel appeared from the heavens... - Slaying the demon - No return with a new evil - Sail through the ridge - A musical maniac - Gaining virtues from the ancients - A battle will accrue - The leader returns but only for a moment - A vampire takes over - Beginning a reign of fear - Sprouts of Darkness_

**Summary:** Its full name is Section 1: Spores of Revelation: Sprouts of Darkness. Its motto is 'Spring Blossoms'. All the DigiDestined are married and have kids. With the DigiDestined joyful lives, darkness gathers its strength in the Dark Ocean, for a final all-out assault on the Digi-World and Human World. For the human world, a newer evil finds out and beats them in its invasion. The DigiDestined won't know what's going on at first, but when they find out, they'll have none of it, fighting on two fronts. Interesting storyline I came up with. Couples are: Sinzo/Hikari; Daisuke/Teresa; Takeru/Catherine; Yamato/Anna; Ken/Miyako; Taichi/Joy; Joe/Sora; Koushiro/Mimi; Karen/Iori/Maria; Willis/Heather.

The DigiDestined were all on the beach with their Digimon partners, a beach where the sea was roaring and slamming onto the Gilgamesh rocks. It was a sunny day with no cloud in the sky and a gentle cool breeze swept through the rocky beach, bringing in the coldness of the sea. Sora shivered from the coldness.

"Why would Kari setup this meeting?" Daisuke asked.

"Ask her." Ken replied.

"And to come with our children too." Teresa sighed.

"Any place but here." Taichi moaned.

"Do you have any idea who she married anyway?" Yamato asked.

"I wish it was me." Takeru whispered.

Catherine heard him and stared at him. Takeru blinked, noticing that she heard. He smiled, sheepishly laughing. Catherine sighed, shaking her head at her husband's childish act.

"I do. I like the guy." Taichi smiled.

"Is he cool?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, but still held back." Taichi nodded.

"Excellent! We'd be best of friends then!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Calm down dear." Teresa whispered in his ear.

Daisuke sweat-dropped and quieted down.

"Unlike two here." Catherine nodded, in her French accent.

Everyone turned to Daisuke and Takeru; the two were staring at each other. A few moments later they shrugged and turned away.

"It's been quite hard for them both." Yamato grinned.

"Yeah. Neither got the girl they wanted. I'd prefer my sister's husband anytime over T.K. or Davis." Taichi smiled.

"You wouldn't!" Takeru whined.

"You gotta be jokin'!" Daisuke added.

Agumon shook his head, "Taichi doesn't joke on this matter. I've seen him around this new guy. I must admit that I like him too."

"Are any of you wondering if they have children?" Meadow whispered.

"I'd say a girl." Emily smiled.

"No way. A boy for sure." Scott remarked.

"I hope he's cute." Jenny smiled.

"I'd like him if he would is a good soccer player." Kaze shrugged.

"A basketball pro!" Leo snapped.

"Soccer." Kaze retorted.

"Basketball!" Leo argued.

The adults laughed. Daisuke and Takeru approached their kids.

"Kaze, so what if he's good in basketball, he might be good in soccer." Daisuke winked.

"Yeah... He might be good in both sports Leo." Takeru agreed.

The two kids sighed. The extended their hands and were about to shake...

"They're here!" Taichi yelled smiling, noticing them in the distance.

The adults gathered around Taichi and behind him. The kids took their place in the front. In the distance, three figures were approaching, smiling. The man had his arm over his wife and his son was around his other arm. The son had a soccer ball tucked around his right arm.

"I told you it was a boy." Scott grinned.

Kaze threw his arms into the air, with his second finger from both out.

"I am the victor! Soccer dude!" Kaze stated in Leo's face.

Leo sweat-dropped, "Whatever."

"You were right Jenny: he is cute." Meadow smiled.

The man lowered his head and whispered something in his son's ear. The wife smiled at it; knowing what it was. The son nodded and his father let him go. The man's hair was apparent, yellow; short and smooth. He was wearing a dark green leather shirt with black pants. His son had yellow; short and curly hair. The son dropped the ball and rushed towards the others, keeping with the ball. His parents continued on walking towards them.

Kaze prepared to block him, but not so far away, the kid kicked the ball into the air and jumped up, after it. He turned sideways, touching the ball with his right foot, turning it light green. With his full force, the kid kicked the ball and it flew like lightning over the DigiDestined; their kids and their Digimon, slamming into a Gilgamesh rock, continuing on spinning, before it stopped and fell to the ground, bouncing around before it came to a full stop.

The kid landed on his legs unharmed, knelt and with his right hand on the sand. He turned towards his parents and waited for them to reach him. The father put his arm around his son, once reaching him. The three continued on walking. Scott returned with the kid's soccer ball with its normal green-white pattern. The kid stopped with the other kids and walked away with them. Taichi smiled and he and the father shook hands

The father's eyes were dark green, as his son's were brown.

"Taichi." The man smiled, his voice soft and gentle.

"Sinzo." Taichi smiled back, nodding.

Daisuke and Takeru both blinked: their jaws dropping. Takeru had to admit that Sinzo was more handsome than himself. He couldn't believe that Hikari hitched up with this guy. Daisuke was surprised, but also cool. For him this Sinzo did seem cool, but a little reserved. Hikari and Sinzo greeted the adults one by one. Both Takeru and Daisuke were speechless both times, when Sinzo and Hikari greeted them. They all sat down at the picnic table: two tables were together.

The kids played soccer with each other.

"Sinzo, what's your job?" Koushiro asked.

"Vet and artist." Sinzo replied.

Koushiro blinked.

"Vet?" Joe asked.

Sinzo nodded.

"What kind of artist?" Gabumon asked.

"A writer and painter." Sinzo replied

Takeru blinked, "A writer. Hey! I'm one too!"

Sinzo smiled, "I know. Kari told me about you all."

"What do you paint?" Gomamon asked.

Sinzo shrugged, "Digimon basically."

"Do they get any price?" Sora asked.

Sinzo smiled, turning towards Hikari. Hikari nodded.

"Sinzo does the painting and he signs it, when I have some free time, I'd try to sell it in some museum gallery." Hikari explained.

"How much?" Daisuke asked.

"Over 70 U.S. dollars." Hikari replied.

"What?!" The adults exclaimed.

Sinzo smiled, "I'm not going to say I told you so." He whispered in Hikari's ears.

Hikari smiled, nodding.

"How old is your son?" Yamato asked.

"What's his name?" Anna added, in her Russian accent.

"He's 11 and we call him Little Moon as his birth name, but as a nickname, he's Sazuya." Sinzo replied.

"That reminds me, weren't you Young Owl?" Taichi asked.

"Still am. That's my birth name. In the U.S. they called me Trav and here Sinzo. I came up with those two nicknames of mine." Sinzo grinned.

"Is it just me or are Salamon and Gatomon not here?" Veemon asked.

Sinzo and Hikari blinked, glancing at each other.

"They both got sick." Hikari sighed.

"We were worried that the chill of the sea might sicken them more. Right Joe?" Sinzo asked.

Joe nodded, "The chill of the sea would increase the sickness, if they were already sick, yes."

"How long have you two been married?" Teresa asked.

"More than 12 years." Hikari replied.

"Are you two settled anywhere?" Anna asked.

"We live in Kanazawa, on the west coast." Sinzo replied.

"But that's here in Japan; in the U.S. we live in Sacramento, California." Hikari added.

"Nice community there." Sinzo commented.

"I thought you two traveled a lot?" Taichi complained.

"We did, but we're planning to settle down now. Little Moon was born in Sacramento and he knows kids there. This is the first time he comes here to Japan." Sinzo replied.

"He seems to be an excellent soccer player." Daisuke remarked.

"Scott might have some trouble with him." Teresa agreed.

"He's the best in his team and school. Quite young for his age." Hikari explained.

"Where are you two going to settle down?" Sora asked.

Sinzo and Hikari stared at each other worried. They turned back to the others.

"We haven't decided yet." Hikari replied.

"We'd see how things go here with Sazuya and then figure it out." Sinzo added.

"Did you two meet up with Michael or Willis?" Mimi asked.

Hikari shook her head, "No. Both live in New York and from what we found out, Willis is married and has two kids. Other than that, we don't know anything more."

"Married?" Takeru asked.

"To some Comic Publisher named Heather." Sinzo replied.

"What does Willis do?" Patamon asked.

"He's an airplane pilot." Sinzo replied.

"You two don't know anything more, eh?" Taichi asked, grinning.

"I swear that's all we know." Sinzo replied.

"What are his kids' names?" Yamato asked.

"We tried to find out, but we have no clue." Hikari replied honestly.

Yamato observed her well. He sighed, knowing that she was telling the truth.

"Where is your work?" Miyako asked.

"In Sacramento. I'm off on a vacation for a few weeks now." Hikari replied.

"You don't work here?" Mimi asked.

Hikari shook her head, "Nope."

"So you three are going to head back?" Ken asked.

"Most likely. Kari set up this meeting so that you'd all meet me and our son. We'd be heading back in a few days from now, most likely tomorrow morning." Sinzo replied.

"That soon?" Sora gasped.

"My advice, stay in the U.S. Kari's job is there and Sazuya knows the place. If you'd get any news, contact the nearest Motomiya Noodle Restaurant, kay?" Daisuke asked.

Sinzo laughed, "We don't go to any other restaurant. M.N.R chain in Sacramento is the best place, one of the busiest in the city, if not state and country. You didn't get any messages from us?"

Daisuke blinked, "You sent messages over to me?!"

"Yeah." Hikari nodded.

Daisuke shrugged, "I didn't know. It seems they never reached me."

"... Actually they did. I kept them for you... hidden." Teresa lowered her head.

Daisuke moaned, bumping his head into the table. He raised his head.

"I'd like to see those messages. I'd also get in contact with my branch there for them to contact my directly." Daisuke decided.

"O.K." Teresa sighed.

Sinzo and Hikari stood up.

"We'd better be going." Sinzo decided.

"So soon?" Sora asked, standing up with the others.

"Yeah. We'd better check on Salamon's and Gatomon's conditions." Hikari replied.

"Good idea." Joe nodded.

"Hey, if you need a lawyer, call me." Iori stated.

"We're saving that spot for you. We've got your number." Sinzo smiled.

"Gee, thanks." Iori smiled.

"Sazuya." Hikari yelled.

Sazuya saw his parents standing up and heard his mother's call for him. He threw his soccer ball to Scott.

"Keep it. I have tons of others back home, just like it." He stated.

"Thanks." Scott thanked.

"No prob." Sazuya waved, rushing over to his parents.

"See you in the Digital World?" Taichi asked.

"Always." Sinzo nodded, shaking hands with him.

"You two see each other in the Digital World?" Joy asked.

"We sure do." Taichi nodded.

"We'll keep in contact through your branch. If we have anything new, we'll leave a message with them to contact you and tell you." Sinzo stated, shaking hands with Daisuke.

"I'd be waiting." Daisuke nodded.

"Let's keep in touch, as one author to another." Sinzo stated, shaking hands with Takeru.

"We might both become famous some time. Sure will." Takeru nodded.

"Try to get in contact with Michael." Mimi urged.

"And Willis, to get new info about him." Miyako smiled.

"We'll try our best." Hikari replied.

Sinzo; Hikari and Sazuya all waved, leaving. The DigiDestined; their kids and their Digimon all waved back, until the three were out of sight.

"Well, he seemed gentle." Joy nodded.

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: FIRST OF THE MEMBERS

_Separated - The leader's return unites them once again - Clash with the vampire - Return home - The search for the eighth has begun - The eighth located with a stunning surprise - The vampire is slain by a second angel - Battling the Dark Masters of Darkness - Learning the trueness of their virtues - Departing the Digital World - Leaving their beasts of evolution behind - A new era has yet to come - Decades - A new foe like none faced before - Powerful new members enter the picture - The sprouts of darkness have yet to dominate_


	2. First of the Members

**Author's Notes:** I really appreciate any kind of reviews. Your review could actually help in building the story. Veemon knew about Salamon, because, yes, it was obvious that the first child that Hikari would have, would have a Salamon. I know I mentioned this on my profile, so I ask of you readers, before reviewing or reading my stories, read my profile please.

Anyways, I do like Daikari as a couple, but unlike most other Daikari fans, I'm fine and actually like Takari, including their Digimon: Patamon and Gatomon, as a couple. I'm not judging anyone and I'm not against or with anyone. Where Digimon 02 ended: Sprouts of Darkness begun. As far as the DigiDestined are concerned, Diablomon Strikes Back didn't happen.

The fact that Patamon has a girly voice is fine with me and it doesn't bug me in any way. I could be wrong about the personality stuff. About your request, Lord Pata, for Patamon having a sweetheart, not only helped my story, but I've actually put someone like him and suitable for him in this story, especially beginning in this episode. You'd read that for yourself anyways. On with Sprouts of Darkness!

_Spores of Revelation: Sprouts of Darkness_

_Episode 2: "First of the Members"_

_A scar in the Digital World - With only one way to recover... - A wave formed vortex... - Gaining the legends... - Bonding them with beasts of evolution... - A demon with demonic devices... - Enslaving the Digital World... - An angel appeared from the heavens... - Slaying the demon - No return with a new evil - Sail through the ridge - A musical maniac - Gaining virtues from the ancients - A battle will accrue - The leader returns but only for a moment - A vampire takes over - Beginning a reign of fear - Sprouts of Darkness_

**Previously on Sprouts of Darkness:** Young Owl here, the DigiDestined; their kids and their Codelimin all got to meet Hikari's family. The DigiDestined got to know me and their kids got to know Little Moon, playing soccer with him. I and Hikari promise some of the DigiDestined a few promises and leave, to check up on Gatomon and Salamon. On with the conclusion.

* * *

It was night outside, as Young Owl shut the door behind him, carrying in the last bags they had from the jeep. He sighed.

"Finally back home." Gatomon sighed, beside Hikari.

"So it's decided then?" Young Owl asked.

Hikari turned to her husband. She smiled, nodding.

"We're staying here." She decided.

"O.K. Fine with me. I've got my job here anyways and the people know me. I'll go and unpack our things, you can rest dear." Young Owl kissed Hikari gently and quickly on the lips.

Hikari returned the kiss, smiling. After the kiss, Young Owl went up with the luggage to the master bedroom. Hikari sat down in the lounge chair, sighing. Gatomon sat on her lap.

"I'll go unpack my stuff." Little Moon decided.

He got his luggage and strolled up the stairs with them and Salamon pouncing behind him. Little Moon had Hikari's whistle around his neck.

"He's a loving husband, isn't he?" Gatomon asked.

Hikari smiled, "Sure is. It seems he understands me too well sometimes. I can't imagine my life without him. I'd prefer him any day over Dai or T.K."

"Me too." Gatomon agreed.

* * *

Little Moon put his luggage down in his room. There were soccer balls; basketballs and other sport equipment in his room. Little Moon closed the door and Salamon hopped onto Little Moon's bed. Little Moon put his hand into one of his shorts pockets and took out a small paper. Salamon put her head up gently.

"What's that?" She asked..

"Meadow's cellular number." Little Moon smiled.

Salamon gasped, "You didn't."

Little Moon grinned, "Did too. Don't you dare tell mom or dad, or Gatomon for that matter."

Salamon chuckled, "Your secret is safe with me. Tell Gatomon? Are you nuts? You won't be the only one not to hear the end of it!"

"I'm glad we're on the same page here." Little Moon sighed.

"You need to hide that." Salamon whispered.

"I'll first put the number on my computer, before hiding it in my drawer that I can lock." Little Moon decided.

"Tomorrow is the first day of school for you anyway." Salamon yawned.

"You're not coming, even though you are a big celebrity there." Little Moon reminded.

"Don't bring that up." Salamon whispered, closing her eyes.

Little Moon started his computer and waited for it to boot up. A few moments later it was done and Little Moon landed on Starmoon, heading towards the bank. He got to the bank and requested a file, opening it up and adding Meadow's cellular number to it. Once done, Little Moon put it back and he left. Little Moon shut down his computer and ate the paper, losing the evidence, so that no one would find out. Little Moon swallowed, burped a little later, and he unpacked.

He put away his stuff, organizing it all. Once done he got into his night clothes, got into bed, shut the light off, tucked himself in and went to sleep, not disturbing Salamon and her sleep.

* * *

Young Owl opened the door to his room and saw Salamon and Little Moon sleeping. He smiled.

"Little Moon, it's the first day of school." Young Owl stated.

Little Moon didn't stir. Young Owl sighed. He went into the master bedroom and woke Hikari up.

"Honey, first day." Young Owl whispered in her ear.

Hikari stirred and opened her eyes. She glanced at the night clock and her eyes widened. She jumped out of bed and hurried around, preparing herself.

"Shit I'm late." She cursed.

Young Owl giggled to himself. He took his time in getting dressed. Once done he filled up a cup with water and went into Little Moon's bedroom. Young Owl threw the cold water over his son's face, making him jerk out of sleep. Salamon raised up her head in alarm, but calmed down noticing what happened. She couldn't help smiling, as she went back to sleep. Little Moon shivered.

"Dad!" He whined.

Young Owl laughed, "That's one in a million. I better have my digital with me next time."

"Enough games, it's the first day and you're going to be late." He stated.

Little Moon's eyes widened, he turned to the alarm clock and hurried about.

"I shouldn't have overslept." He groaned.

"Salamon, can you and Gatomon handle yourselves for the first day?" Young Owl asked.

"Yep." Salamon nodded in her sleep.

Young Owl turned to his son.

"I'll drive you there. Your mom is late as she is." Young Owl remarked.

"I heard that... True. Bye." Hikari decided, poking her head in the bedroom.

Young Owl went over and Hikari kissed him on the lips gently and quietly, she hurried away in her own Nissan. Young Owl turned to Little Moon.

"Fine with me dad." Little Moon nodded.

"I'll be waiting in the car." Young Owl decided.

He left the room and came upon Gatomon as he went down.

"Did she leave you here, or did you decided to stay yourself?" Young Owl asked.

Gatomon sighed and stared up at Young Owl.

"Is Salamon staying?" She asked.

Young Owl nodded, "Yep."

"At least I won't be alone, protecting her... Hikari was in a hurry and it was like I didn't exist... How come you aren't hurrying?" Gatomon asked.

Young Owl shrugged, "My job doesn't have hurry in it. When a human has his own job and isn't employed by someone else, he or she won't need to hurry about. If you have co-workers, you can come in as late as you want and even take as many days off if you want."

"Is jobs that hard?" Gatomon asked.

"When one starts his or her own job, at first it would but it would be easier, way easier than having a boss. Not always." Young Owl replied.

"I guess Hikari is too in love with her job as a kindergarten teacher that she won't consider working with you." Gatomon sighed.

"First off, Kari isn't trained and wasn't taught in what I do; second, if we stay with each other longer then... sooner or later it would be boring for both of us." Young Owl explained.

Gatomon nodded, understanding. Little Moon came down, ready and fresh. Young Owl looked up.

"I thought you said you'd be waiting in the car dad." Little Moon stated, shifting his school bag on his shoulder.

"I got delayed in talking. Let's go." Young Owl decided.

The two went down the stairs.

"I decided to stay. I told Hikari that yesterday night." Gatomon replied to Young Owl's first question.

Young Owl glanced up at Gatomon and nodded. He left to the car with Little Moon, closing the door behind him. A few moments later Gatomon heard the starting of Young Owl's jeep and it driving away. She sighed, going upstairs to check on Salamon.

* * *

Young Owl sighed, he was in his clinic with his arm rested on the desk and on his chin. It was a slow business day and Young Owl was getting bored quickly. He had a black shirt on with a jeans jacket open on top of it; his pants was black, karate style pants. He was wearing a dark green headband. A few moments later and Soaring Claw Starlim came in. He was Young Owl's age and his co-director of Tracker Vet Clinic.

He started it with Soaring Claw and the two were partners, until the clinic became known and was organized, and had better up-to-date medical utensils. Soaring Claw had brown hair and blue eyes. He hung his coat on the coat-hanger. He was wearing the official clinic suit: a stripped green and black shirt with orange medical pants.

"Good to see ya Soaring Claw. Any business happened while I was away?" Young Owl asked.

Soaring Claw stared at Young Owl for a moment, going around the counter, coming up beside him.

"Two surgeries actually, successful ones I did. That was the only two events that happened." Soaring Claw replied.

Young Owl and Soaring Claw were both friends from veterinary medical school.

"How much did you ask for them?" Young Owl asked.

"The usual, 250 dollars for each operation." Dart replied.

"Excellent." Young Owl nodded.

"How were things back in Japan?" Dart asked.

Young Owl shrugged, "It was basically a wasteful vacation. The only event that was worth the whole vacation was meeting with the other DigiDestined."

"Wow... Hold on, you met the other DigiDestined?" Soaring Claw asked.

"Yeah. Did you forget my wife is one herself and that she's friends with the rest, not to mention a younger sister to one of them?" Young Owl replied.

"Kinda slipped my mind I guess. I went to New York and met another DigiDestined." Soaring Claw started.

Young Owl's eyes widened, "What was his name?" He asked, turning to Soaring Claw.

"Willis Oleson. He had his Terriermon with him." Soaring Claw replied.

"Any info on his kids?" Young Owl asked.

"A son and daughter: the son is Jerald, 11 and the daughter is Amy, 9." Soaring Claw replied.

Young Owl smiled, "That's practically the best news yet."

A customer walked in with her child. The child had a pigeon with her, with one of the pigeon's wings seemed to be broken.

"I'll handle this." Young Owl patted Soaring Claw's shoulder

* * *

"You didn't bring Gatomon along... Why?" Feather Snow asked.

"It's still the first day of school and someone would need to stay with Salamon. Gatomon told me yesterday that she wanted to stay." Hikari replied.

"How was the vacation in Japan?" Feather Snow asked.

"It was..." Hikari paused.

She knelt onto the ground and starting to get in a coughing fit.

'Oh no. After all these years.' Hikari thought.

Feather Snow rushed over to her side, "Kari, are you O.K.?"

"Call... an... ambulance..." Hikari muttered, sweat coming down her face and losing conscious.

"Kari!" Feather Snow shook her.

Feather Snow let go of her and stood over her. She got out her cellular and called the hospital.

* * *

"Thanks." The girl thanked, leaving with her pigeon; its broken wing in a slit.

"Your welcome. Don't forget what I told you." Young Owl waved.

The girl nodded, leaving. Young Owl sighed, with him and Soaring Claw all alone.

"You know, you could of charged more." Soaring Claw stated.

"$15 is more than enough. It's high as it is." Young Owl remarked.

Soaring Claw shook his head, "I don't think so. You haven't kept in touch with the prices, have you?"

"Our customers come here because it's way cheaper to treat a wounded or injured animal. If I had my way, I'd charge them nothing; it would be for free. I'd be doing it only for love of animals; dealing with them and treating them is more than a treat." Young Owl stated.

"Maybe for you, but I'm more into it for the money." Soaring Claw grinned.

Young Owl smiled, patting his shoulder, "Sure you are."

The phone rang and Young Owl answered it.

"Hello, Tracker Vet Clinic." Young Owl replied.

Young Owl blinked, as the person on the other line talked to him.

"This is him." Young Owl replied.

A few moments later and Young Owl's eyes widened.

"Thanks, I'd be right over." Young Owl replied, hanging up.

"What's the matter?" Soaring Claw asked.

"Do you think you can handle the clinic for a few hours?" Young Owl asked.

Soaring Claw shrugged, "Sure."

Young Owl headed towards the door, "Thanks. Remember..."

"Charge them cheap. I know." Soaring Claw nodded.

Young Owl smiled gently, nodding and left the clinic to his jeep.

* * *

Young Owl hurried into the hospital. He went over to the receptionist. The smell of hospital scent filled Young Owl's nose. He was too used to it, familiar with it as a vet.

"Hi. I'm Hikari Tracker's husband: Young Owl." Young Owl greeted.

"Hey. She's in room 7E." The receptionist replied, pointing.

Young Owl nodded, thanking her. He turned around and avoided bumping into a doctor.

"You're Hikari's husband?" The doctor asked.

Young Owl nodded.

"Good timing in getting here. Anyway, your wife is fine. We were able to stop the coughing and lower her fever. Several decades ago we won't have been able to, but we can these days." The doctor reported.

Young Owl sighed in relief, "May I see her?"

"She's awake now and she's been asking for you since she first got conscious. You're free to see her." The doctor nodded.

Young Owl walked passed the doctor, heading towards room 7E.

"You're free to release her in a few hours." The doctor stated.

Young Owl nodded, continuing with his walk. A few moments later and he arrived at the door to room 7E. He sighed, entering the room.

* * *

Young Owl carefully closed the door behind him. Hikari turned her head to see the new comer and smiled, recognizing that it was her husband. Young Owl smiled back, walking over to Hikari. He took a seat beside her bed. Hikari took the initiative to tell Young Owl what happened.

"So this is like what happened when you were younger? What was one of the first things you told me about?" Young Owl asked.

Hikari nodded, "Back then it was considered serious, but now with all this medical advance... It's too easy and simple."

Young Owl grabbed onto Hikari's hand, "You're telling me? I'm in the medical career. I know this stuff dear."

"What did the doctor tell you?" Hikari asked.

"That you're going to be fine. They were able to stop the coughing and to lower the fever." Young Owl replied.

"When can I leave?" Hikari asked.

"I'm allowed to release you in a few hours." Young Owl replied.

Hikari sighed, "That's good to hear. Would you stay by my side until then sweetheart?"

Young Owl smiled, his emerald eyes brightening. He nodded.

"Of course I'll will stay with you princess." He replied.

Hikari sighed, closing her eyes, getting some rest and sleep.

* * *

"Thanks for getting me out." Hikari thanked.

"No problem." Young Owl replied, driving the jeep.

Hikari took her cellular out and called up someone.

"Yeah. It's me. My husband is driving me back." Hikari explained.

Hikari frowned, "She said that I could take the day off?"

A few moments later Hikari sighed, hanging up.

"What's the matter?" Young Owl asked.

"The principle of the kindergarten is giving me a day off today." Hikari replied.

"School time is almost over anyways. I'll pass by Little Moon's school and we'll pick him up." Young Owl decided.

Hikari shrugged, "Fine with me."

* * *

"Are you sure you're O.K. mom?" Little Moon asked, walking into the house.

Young Owl closed it behind him.

"Yeah. The doctor said I'd be fine." Hikari replied, smiling gently.

"I'll call the clinic and tell Soaring Claw to close it up by himself when the time comes." Young Owl decided.

"Why?" Hikari asked, turning to her husband.

"I'll need to talk with Taichi and Agumon in the Digi-World some time soon." Young Owl decided.

Hikari raised her eyebrow, "You didn't tell me straightforward before."

"You found out when we were back with your group." Young Owl shrugged.

"I know this is still the first day, but did you get anything on Willis?" Hikari asked.

Young Owl smiled, nodding.

"Actually I did. He has a son and daughter. Jerald 11 and Amy 9." He replied.

"Excellent. Are you going to pass it down to Taichi?" Hikari asked.

"I most likely would." Young Owl replied.

Young Owl took his cellular out and went out of the room.

* * *

"It was sorta clever of you dad to build this computer program." Little Moon smiled.

Young Owl was sitting in front of the family's main computer. On it was the program that would allow and make the possibility of going to the Digi-World, without a device, possible.

"It's a prototype and I'm not going to make another one like it." Young Owl replied.

He stood up, activating the program, opening up the tunnel. He turned to his son.

"See ya later. Tell your mom that I'd be back in four to five hours." Young Owl decided.

Little Moon nodded. Young Owl turned back to the computer monitor holograph and he extended his right arm, making the tunnel suck him in. Young Owl closed his eyes and held his breath quickly. Once Young Owl was in, as a safety measure, the holograph monitor and system itself automatically shutdown. Little Moon sighed, leaving his dad's study to deliver the message.

* * *

"Finally made it, eh?" Taichi asked, staring down at Young Owl, who just entered the Digi-World.

Young Owl blinked, standing up. He dusted himself off and took a look at Taichi. Both Taichi and Agumon were in their ambassador uniforms. He looked around them and noticed that they were in some sort of town. He turned back to Taichi. Young Owl was in the same clothes he was in, before he got to the Digi-World.

"Where are we?" Young Owl asked.

"We're in Anca Town. I'm here with Agumon to meet the Emperor of all the Codelimin in the Digi-World; some mega level, named Ancient Wisemon." Taichi replied.

"Are you heading to Ancient Wisemon's place now?" Young Owl asked.

Agumon nodded, "Yep, we were just heading there, when you literally came out from no where."

"I've never been here before... The homes are sorta old and beaten up." Young Owl stated.

"That's how things are in Anca Town, everything is ancient, including the Codelimin themselves, Sinzo." Taichi joked.

"Shall we?" Agumon asked, pointing ahead, wondering if they should continue or not.

Young Owl and Taichi both smiled and starting walking to a big home, which looked new. It seemed to be where Ancient Wisemon lived.

"So how are things going with my sister?" Taichi asked, starting another conversation.

Young Owl sighed. Taichi and Agumon instantly stopped, both sensing something bad or wrong. The walls of Anca Town were made of Cozal Leaves, just like the rest of the buildings in the town. Cozal Leaves were native in the swamp environment that that town was built in. Some Ancient Trojamon walked by Taichi, Agumon and Young Owl...

"... What happened?" Taichi asked seriously, after a few moments of silence.

"Kari had a coughing fit..." Young Owl simply replied.

"How is she now?" Taichi asked, eyes worried.

"She's fine and in perfect health. She's taking the rest of the day off from work though." Young Owl replied.

"That's good to hear." Agumon sighed.

The three continued on with walking.

"I got some new info on Willis. Are you willing to pass it down to the others, back in Japan?" Young Owl asked.

"Sure. What's the new info?" Taichi asked.

"He has two kids: a son, Jerald 11 and a daughter, Amy 9." Young Owl replied.

"I'll ask you some stuff later on, after we deal with Ancient Wisemon. You're welcome to join us." Taichi informed.

Young Owl shrugged, "I don't know, I might."

"That's up to you Sinzo bud." Taichi laughed, the three reaching Ancient Wisemon's home.

Taichi and Agumon knocked and they were let in. Young Owl waited outside some time for them. After some time passed, he decided to head to the nearest restaurant and try some Codelimin food, even if it was new and strange.

* * *

Upon entering the restaurant, Young Owl noticed the dim light in it. He went and took a table by himself. To his surprise, a beautiful female angel winged Codelimin, with three pairs of wings, approached him.

"What can I get for you sir?" She asked politely.

"I'm willing to try anything new." Young Owl replied.

The angel Codelimin raised her eyebrows, "Interesting... I'll be back in a moment."

The angel Codelimin walked away, leaving Young Owl alone to his thoughts.

'What is it that Taichi wants to ask me? Something about Hikari? Or maybe about Patamon? Anyways, I'll see how Codelimin food taste in a few moments...' Young Owl sighed, leaning back into his lone seat.

The angel Codelimin returned a few moments later with some sort of strange food in a tray. She set it down in front of Young Owl, who just stared at it for a few minutes. He pointed at it.

"Is this soup?" He asked.

The angel Codelimin giggled, "It's the closest human food, which we serve here. It's a stew, from the swamps."

Young Owl blinked a few times and took a leafy spoon. He took some stew into the spoon and put it in his mouth, swallowing it, after carefully tasting it. He stared at the angel Codelimin, who was bemused at what his reaction would be.

"This tastes like brain and lever." Young Owl stated.

The angel Codelimin smiled, nodding her head.

"A right answer. It is... Mind if I join you for awhile?" She asked, taking another seat and joining Young Owl.

Young Owl shrugged, "Fine with me."

"I just wanted to talk. Are you new here?"

Young Owl swallowed another spoonful of the stew.

"To the Digi-World, no; here in Anca Town, yes."

"Do you have any comrades?" The angel Codelimin asked.

"Uh... yeah. I'm with two: Ambassador Taichi and his companion." Young Owl replied.

"You're with Lord Yagami and his Agumon?!" The angel Codelimin asked, whispering in surprise, her eyes widened.

Young Owl bent his head back, confused. He blinked.

"Lord Yagami?" He asked

"... Oh sorry. It's rude of me not to introduce myself: name's Adoramon. Yeah, he's known around the Digi-World as Lord Yagami, since he was the leader of the legendary first DigiDestined group." Adoramon whispered.

The same height as Angemon. Into the stunning beautiful angel, Adoramon is a close resemblance to Angewomon, but with small differences. Where there was yellow, Adoramon was blue; where there was pink, Adoramon was green. Adoramon didn't have a helmet on, revealing her stunning blue eyes. Her hair was blonde and short, another difference from Angewomon. Adoramon can digivolve and devolve back into Innomon, at will and she can control it. She's an independent codelimin, with no human partner. She is a Angel Jerebi type of the Maturity level. She can block anyone from knowing her thoughts, since she is a skilled telepath, even for an angel. Both her arms had long green women gloves. The three pairs of wings she had was another difference from Angewomon. Her birthmark is still on her forehead. Adoramon is short for Adorable Monster.

Young Owl chuckled, "Typical. Name's Young Owl, but you can call me Sinzo or Trav."

"Gee, thanx. Where are they?"

"They're in a meeting with Ancient Wisemon."

"Emperor Anca?!" Adoramon asked, whispering.

Young Owl sighed, "So he has a title too. Why is it surprising?" He shook his head a little.

"Are they going to come to here anytime soon?"

"In a few moments; they should know where to find me."

"They will. This is the only restaurant in town and is easy to be found. Give me a favor Sinzo?"

"Sure." Young Owl replied, finishing his stew.

Adoramon glanced at the empty bowl and smiled in herself.

"If you come to Anca Swamps or Anca Town, be sure to drop by Sinzo, by yourself or with some DigiDestined, if you can." She requested.

Young Owl shrugged, "Sure thing. How much was the stew Adoramon?"

"I'll deal with it." A voice replied.

All the attention in the restaurant turned to Taichi, otherwise famously as 'Lord Yagami'. There were those that stopped eating; stopped serving and stopped cleaning. Taichi 'Lord Yagami' approached Young Owl's table. Adoramon shyly lowered her head and stepped away.

"That's Lord Yagami!" Some whispered.

"Hey it's Lord Yagami!" Others whispered.

"Ma'am, it's fine with me if you stared at me. If you're shy, that's O.K. too. How much was my friend's stew?" Taichi asked.

"Three Codals." Adoramon replied.

Taichi took out some Digi-Currency money and gave it to Adoramon.

"That should pay for it." He smiled.

Adoramon glanced up for a moment, and rushed away. The Codelimin that watched everything, returned to their own business.

"Shall we leave?" Taichi asked.

Young Owl nodded, "Yep." He stood up.

The three left Anca Restaurant.

* * *

In the Dark Ocean, the ocean swept onto the beach, taking tiny pebbles of sand away with it, always forming ripples of some sort. The air was chilling cold. Down underwater, a dark blue palace appeared. A few squads of Divermon patrolled the palace's waterways. In a menacing hall with one grave tomb in the center, several main villainous Codelimin came into the scene, making a half circle in front of the grave tomb, some several steps away from it and each other.

The first was Forcemon, to the far upper left. Two green eyes were looking through a helmet, like the ones worn on the knights. Silver plating was on his arms; legs and chest. Two swords were in their sheaths on his back in an X form. Five claws were on his hands and feet. Forcemon was an excellent elite soldier. The plating was perfect protection for him. He could take any Digimon down, even Mate! His level was Maturity of Sewiril Copedam. He's Meric Lancer type.

He was the General of all the land forces of the evil and grasl Codelimin that were out there; in the Dark Ocean, or the Digi-World. After him, to the lower left, was Coremon, the final form of Myotismon. Coremon is a level above mate. He's the General of the Shadow Army, appointed to conquer the Eastern Quadrant. Coremon was an abomination of all of Myotismon's forms, also know as Vamdemon. He was a level higher than them, in the muzon level, a level higher than mate.

His face was that of Venom Myotismon, his body was that of Malo Myotismon. His cape was larger, but the same kind of Myotismon's. His height was the same as Malo Myotismon. A face of a vampire was on his chest. After him was Chaos Piedmon. Escaping from the Gate of Destiny Prison, Chaos Piedmon found his place with the Darko Invasion Group.

Chaos Piedmon is the General of the Chaos Army, appointed to reinforce Coremon's Shadow Army. Desamon was after Chaos Piedmon, General of the Desperation Army, appointed to conquer the Northern Quadrant. Dragomon was the General of all the sea forces of the evil and grasl Codelimin that were out there; in the Dark Ocean, or the Digi-World. He took lead of protecting the Dark Ocean, while the others invaded. His favorite elite force were Divermon.

Daemon... The general for two armies for two quadrants. He's in lead of both the Nemesis Army, appointed to conquer the Western Quadrant, and Death Army, appointed to conquer the Eastern Quadrant. Daemon was also the general of all the sky forces of the evil and grasl Codelimin that were out there; in the Dark Ocean, or the Digi-World.

"Is everyone accounted for?"

"We're all here master." Dragomon replied.

"How are the plans for the invasions, before my arrival, going?"

They all heard only a menacing voice, coming from the grave tomb. The walls were in dark blue stone, dyed in bright red. The floor was covered with soil, but a pathway made of carved stone, dyed bright red, headed towards the tomb. Dead flowers were all around, dead or decaying. Above, the ceiling was shaped as a dome, with transparent glass, revealing the water and Divermon patrolling it outside.

"The Shadow Army is assembled and ready to leave with I in the lead, to conquer the east and those digi-brats!" Coremon started.

"Don't underestimate the DigiDestined. They beat most of us before and so we know how they battle. The ones that don't know, don't take them lightly. The DigiDestined are a force _not _to be underestimated. They're a force to reckon with. However, it seems that they don't pose the only threat. Forcemon!"

"Right here sire!" Forcemon nodded, stepping forward.

"Good... Take some of your minions and go with them to Gennai's underwater home. Kill and delete everything there, turn it into a cursed and dead land!"

"Right away sire!" Forcemon nodded, stepping back and marching away, leaving the palace.

"What about west and east? Daemon?"

"My armies are ready to invade sire, we await only for your signal." Daemon reported.

"Great. You have some stuff to learn from Daemon, O Vampire Coremon."

Coremon snarled at Daemon. Daemon chuckled back.

"Now! Is there any plans for invasion of the Human World?"

"Not until your arrival sire." Dragomon replied.

"Excellent... Generals! Train your armies and prepare them for any possible resistance of any sort. They're are to leave all at one time in three weeks max..."

Coremon; Chaos Piedmon; Desamon; Dragomon and Daemon all saluted and left the tomb site.

* * *

"Where are we heading to?" Young Owl asked, resting on his seat on Trailmon.

Taichi and Agumon were on the seats next to him. Agumon was on the seat near the window.

"To Gennai's place. I wanted to show you these. I assumed that you forgot about the couples that are married and in which order they are, along with it is info on our kids." Taichi explained, handing over a few documents in a folder, across to Young Owl.

Young Owl grabbed the folder and opened it up, looking through it.

"Gennai said that he had something to tell me and Agumon, he said to bring you along. Remember that stuff that I wanted to ask you, before my meeting with Ancient Wisemon?" Taichi asked.

Young Owl nodded, looking up from the folder. Trailmon zoomed through a tunnel that was underwater, the windows reflected the outside and Agumon got dizzy from watching water and marine Digimon pass by. He looked away and his eyes were all in circles, dizzy, with his head shaky. He put his paws on his heads' sides to stable it. After a few moments, his vision was back to normal.

"But before I go into that, who was that angel waitress?" Taichi asked.

"That was Adoramon." Young Owl replied.

Taichi nodded, "She seemed suitable enough for Patamon."

"That's if she has a lower form that looks like him." Young Owl stated.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about." Taichi decided.

"About Patamon?" Young Owl asked.

"I was wondering if T.K. and Kari were keeping in touch? You know, long distance calls and such." Taichi requested.

"I thought it was about Patamon." Young Owl rolled his eyes.

"It would be, in a few moments. Care to answer me plz?" Taichi asked.

Young Owl sighed, "As far as I know, Kari doesn't; she's too busy with kindergarten work and at night, too exhausted to make long calls. If she would call anybody, I think it would be you and both of your parents."

"Yeah. True." Taichi nodded, looking away for a moment. "... She doesn't even keep in contact with us. I keep in touch with my folks and I know she hasn't, or they would have told me."

Young Owl giggled, "The same isn't true with Gatomon and Patamon." He stated.

Taichi raised an eyebrow, turning back to Young Owl.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about." Taichi stated.

Young Owl burst out laughing all of a sudden, for no apparent reason, or so it seemed to Taichi and Agumon, who both stared at him in wonder.

"Those two talk hours; days in, days out. I swear that Gatomon is the one that's keeping a record, by keeping the phone bill highly expensive." Young Owl laughed.

Taichi coughed, holding in his laughter.

"You can handle paying it though, right?" Agumon asked.

"Always." Young Owl replied, grinning, staring at Agumon.

Young Owl turned back to his folder and read the stuff in it in his mind.

"It seems like Gatomon is almost doing it on purpose." Agumon whispered, staring at Taichi.

"Seems so." Taichi agreed.

Young Owl heard them both, but his mind was on studying the couples before him. There were a couple of photos in the folder and Young Owl saw them.

* * *

_Tracker Family_

1. Young Owl (Trav-Sinzo) Tracker - 2. Hikari (Kari) Yagami Tracker - 3. Little Moon (Sazuya) Tracker

_Motomiya Family_

1. Daisuke (Davis-Dai) Motomiya - 2. Teresa Mason Motomiya - 3. Kaze Motomiya

_Ishida Family_

1. Takeru (T.K.) Ishida - 2. Catherine Takalimish Ishida - 3. Leo Ishida

1. Yamato (Matt) Ishida - 2. Anna Yogala Ishida - 3. Jenny Ishida

_Ichiouji Family_

1. Ken Ichiouji - 2. Miyako (Yolei) Inoune Ichiouji - 3. Emily Ichiouji - 4. Scott Ichiouji - 5. Trevor Ichiouji

_Yagami Family_

1. Taichi (Tai) Yagami - 2. Joy Mason Yagami - 3. Yamicho Yagami

_Kido Family_

1. Joe Kido - 2. Sora Takenouchi Kido - 3. Anthony Kido - 4. Jake Kido

_Izumi Family_

1. Koushiro (Izzy) Izumi - 2. Mimi Tachikawa Izumi - 3. Meadow Izumi - 4. Carl Izumi

_Hida Family_

1. Iori (Cody) Hida - 2. Karen Hida (Deceased) - 3. Maria Sanovinitch Hida - 4. Amanda Hida

* * *

"This is Cody's second marriage?" Young Owl asked, looking up from the folder.

Taichi and Agumon both turned serious, turning their faces towards Young Owl. Young Owl shivered under their looks; it was frightening.

"Yeah." Agumon nodded.

"Cody was there when Karen died. It was tragic for him." Taichi added.

"..." Young Owl stayed silent, knowing better than to push it any further.

"So it's been over 20 years since Kari's last Digi-World adventure." Young Owl sighed.

"Did you and her celebrate the anniversary with Gatomon?" Taichi asked, wondering.

"Sure did." Young Owl nodded.

"Too-too. Starmoon Train Station. Those who have their stop here, please step down." Trailmon's voice announced through the train speakers.

"This is our stop. Let's go." Taichi announced.

Taichi; Agumon and Young Owl, carrying the folder, all stepped down into Starmoon's Train Station.

* * *

Taichi; Agumon and Young Owl purchased some rocket boards from Starmoon, and headed towards Gennai's home. Gennai and an embryo Codelimin were waiting. Taichi; Agumon and Young Owl stopped in front of them. The embryo Codelimin hopped up and down when it saw Young Owl. Young Owl smiled, getting off of his rocket.

"You know him?" Gennai asked, he was the young one from season 2.

Young Owl smiled, picking the embryo Codelimin up.

"Of course I do Gennai... Survivomon." Young Owl smiled.

Survivomon was Botamon's size, as he was only Otazoidmon's head, though his skin was dark green. His eyes were still green. He was an embryo level of the Star Codelimin, or Micro Jerebi. He hops around, but he also can float around. His attack was Emerald Shock. He was still sweethearts with Shetamon or Lady Shimmon. He could speak his and Shetamon's name only. At this stage or in this form, he's in love with Ringmon.

"Survivomon!" Survivomon cheered.

"So... The mighty Lord Yagami and his Agumon themselves. I'd have better targets than I thought." A voice stated.

Taichi; Young Owl, carrying Survivomon in his arms and Agumon all turned around to face Forcemon and some of his minions.

"Forcemon..." Agumon growled.

"This isn't good." Taichi whispered.

* * *

COMING UP!

"Otazoidmon!"

"To Starmoon? Thanx."

"Great to see you again Sinzo."

... AND MORE! EPISODE 3: PICNIC IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

_Separated - The leader's return unites them once again - Clash with the vampire - Return home - The search for the eighth has begun - The eighth located with a stunning surprise - The vampire is slain by a second angel - Battling the Dark Masters of Darkness - Learning the trueness of their virtues - Departing the Digital World - Leaving their beasts of evolution behind - A new era has yet to come - Decades - A new foe like none faced before - Powerful new members enter the picture - The sprouts of darkness have yet to dominate_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope you all like this episode everyone! It was longer than I thought, with a little bit different ending. I think I just did a cliff-hanger. Now thanx to those who reviewed, let start with:

_JyouraKoumi:_ Two words, thanx man!

_Lord Pata:_ I know I answered your questions in the beginning, thanx for reviewing!

**Author's Notes:** To those that are going to review in the future, thanx for it from now. See ya all in my third episode. Salam!


	3. Picnic in the Digital World

**Author's Notes:** Today's the 30th of January. I think none of you readers and authors know this, but today is my mom's B-Day and Jordan's King Abdullah's B-Day. I just decided to put this on, on this special day for me. It's a national holiday here. Lord Pata, this episode is dedicated to you. On with Sprouts of Darkness.

_Spores of Revelation: Sprouts of Darkness_

_Episode 3: "Picnic in the Digital World"_

_A scar in the Digital World - With only one way to recover... - A wave formed vortex... - Gaining the legends... - Bonding them with beasts of evolution... - A demon with demonic devices... - Enslaving the Digital World... - An angel appeared from the heavens... - Slaying the demon - No return with a new evil - Sail through the ridge - A musical maniac - Gaining virtues from the ancients - A battle will accrue - The leader returns but only for a moment - A vampire takes over - Beginning a reign of fear - Sprouts of Darkness_

**Previously on Sprouts of Darkness:** Hikari here. I; my kid and husband return to the states. Next day was normal and our first day of work, after the summer vacation. Little Moon went to school; I went to my work and Young Owl went to his. A coughing fit sent me first to the hospital then Young Owl sent me home, since I had the day off. Young Owl went to the Digi-World and that's all I know.

As far as I know, he's in deep trouble with my older brother. On with the conclusion.

* * *

"So... The mighty Lord Yagami and his Agumon themselves. I'd have better targets than I thought." A voice stated.

Taichi; Young Owl, carrying Survivomon in his arms and Agumon all turned around to face Forcemon and some of his minions.

"Forcemon..." Agumon growled.

"This isn't good." Taichi whispered.

"Tai..." Agumon whispered.

Taichi nodded, "I know Agubud. In the right moment." He whispered.

With Forcemon, seven Callismon came out of the surrounding forest, forming a half circle in front of Taichi; Young Owl; Agumon; Gennai and little Survivomon, blocking their escape. Gennai carefully approached Taichi; Agumon and Young Owl.

"Keep them distracted for a moment. Delete one. We'll have more trouble than they, or we, can handle." Gennai whispered.

Taichi nodded, "Got ya." "Do it Agumon!"

He got out his Digivice, but it was different. Young Owl glanced at it and was confused. Taichi's Digivice had orange handles with an orange transparent screen, the light crest of courage was shining in the screen, other than that, and it was like any other first generation digivice. Agumon grinned, stepping before.

"Bring it on!" He cheered.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE IN..."

An orange pillar burst into the sky. Like wild fire, it clawed at Agumon. He went through Greymon and Metal Greymon, settling on his third and last form. His lower leg armor formed; his arm guards were next; his eyes flashed green, and last but not least, his back shield, with a large duplicate of the crest of courage outlined on it, flashed into appearance.

"... WAR GREYMON!"

The orange pillar faded away, showing War Greymon in Agumon's place. With a war cry, War Greymon charged at the seven Callismon. Callismon returned the charge. Forcemon charged at Young Owl. War Greymon engaged with an arm war against one of the Callismon. Another Callismon took to War Greymon's side and aimed at him.

"Brutal Slice!" Forcemon yelled, attacking.

Young Owl gasped, but Survivomon got in the attack's way, and took the blow. A dark green pillar of light launched into the air.

"SURVIVOMON CREVOLVE!"  
"EMERALDMON!"

The dark green pillar faded away. Young Owl blinked, confused. Gennai explained.

"Otazoidmon crevolves -crevolution is more powerful than digivolution, and is faster-, when he is hit or when his sailor -DigiDestined-, is hurt, or harmed. He can crevolve even when one of his friends from copedam -Digimon Partner- is in trouble." Gennai explained.

Young Owl nodded, understanding.

Emeraldmon is Otazoidmon in a miniature form. He doesn't have his cape as his shirt and pants are shorter and smaller so they can fit him. He doesn't have a belt but he still has the gloves on along with the divine crest of myths on the upper right of his shirt. His eyes are still green as his hair is still brown, short and smooth. He is a caterpillar level of the Myths Soul-Warriors. His attack is Emerald Bubbles.

Forcemon blinked, turning to Emeraldmon. His grip on his sword tightened. Emeraldmon wasn't aware of Forcemon, but was aware of the trouble that War Greymon was in.

"Rodeo Bullet!" Callismon yelled.

War Greymon wasn't aware of the attack heading towards him. Emeraldmon rushed to intercept it, with Forcemon following close behind. Emeraldmon got in the bullet's way, just before reaching War Greymon. Emeraldmon cried in agony, the same dark green pillar launched into the sky. Forcemon was right behind, and he got his sword and hand in the pillar: it quickly burned, the sword melted to liquid. Forcemon cried in agony, hastily retrieving his hand.

He was too late to save his suffered sword. War Greymon became aware of the danger of facing seven Callismon at once, and decided to finish the Callismon he was dealing with. He rammed his horn into Callismon's head, stunning him for a moment, a moment was all that War Greymon needed. He jumped back.

"Terra Force!" He yelled.

"EMERALDMON CREVOLVE!"  
"OTAZOIDMON!"

He is Renamon's height as he has green eyes with short, smooth brown hair that is slightly spiked. He is human in figure. A dark green coat is over him as a white shirt and white pants along with green shoes is below it. He wears green mountain gloves. A green belt is around his waist as the divine crest of myths is in dark green on his shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder. His attacks are Emerald Lightning and Emerald Bolt. He can fly. He's an expert in the subjects of medical and biology. He stays an expert in the higher forms, whether armor or normal, or any other kind.

The attack went through Callismon, deleting him instantly. The blast sent Otazoidmon flying into Callismon's chest, upside down. He moaned, slipping down to the ground, on his back.

"Otazoidmon!" Young Owl yelled.

* * *

"Adoramon? Are you sure of it?" Jagamon asked.

Adoramon nodded, taking her waitress apron off.

"That's right, I'm through here. I quit." She decided.

"But you told me about Young Owl; he might come back with his DigiDestined friends." Jagamon stated.

"Not before I find them first." Adoramon shook her head.

She left Anca Restaurant, heading towards the train station. She approached an Ancient Irismon.

"Um, excuse me?" Adoramon asked.

Ancient Irismon looked at her, and smiled.

"Where did Lord Yagami and his Agumon head to?" Adoramon asked.

"To Starmoon Adoramon." Ancient Irismon replied.

"To Starmoon? Thanx." Adoramon smiled.

"No problem." Ancient Irismon nodded.

Adoramon flapped her wings, and flew into the sky. She avoided hitting any trees; branches or leaves that were in her way. Once reaching open sky, she directed her mind into which direction was which, and flew towards Starmoon.

'Starmoon? Probably only there to purchase some stuff and rest for awhile. Lord Yagami would probably have headed off to Wilkiwatch's home.' Adoramon thought.

* * *

"Young Owl, get Otazoidmon. Tai and War Greymon, head into the house, and quick; we'll have some company soon." Gennai stated.

Forcemon blinked, 'Company?'

War Greymon quickly withdrew, and with Taichi and Gennai, rushed into Gennai's underwater home. Young Owl hastily got Otazoidmon, carrying him between his arms, like a cradled baby, and rushed into Gennai's underwater home. Otazoidmon was knocked unconscious. Once in, Gennai had the lake cover up.

* * *

Forcemon's eyes widened and shaking was felt. Several Cannondramon appeared, with a Dinohumon as the leader. Cannondramon all engaged immediately with Callismon. Dinohumon took his double axed weapon out and jumped at Forcemon. Forcemon shrieked, leaping away from Dinohumon's slash.

'Company! This is the company! Shit! We're in deep trouble if I don't call for withdrawal. I might consider losing my entire Callismon Legion.' Forcemon thought.

His hand still burned and he had his healthy hand hold his injured one. Dinohumon glared at Forcemon, his weapon dug into the ground by the force of his attack.

"Back with one of your Hatred Legion? Imperial Legion would handle it. You're mine! You won't escape from me this time Forcemon!" Dinohumon yelled.

With a warcry, Dinohumon ripped his weapon out of the ground, and charged Forcemon, faster than before. Forcemon's eyes widened, and before he knew it, he was sent flying backwards, his chest armor slashed. Dinohumon was on hot pursuit once again.

"Grenade Storm!" Cannondramon yelled.

Callismon yelled in agony, each grenade blasting into him, vaporizing a little. Eventually he was completely vaporized, and Cannondramon absorbed his digi-core, with the digi-core of the one War Greymon deleted. Five Callismon were left, avoiding and withdrawing from Cannondramon's offensive. They glanced at Forcemon and saw him busy. They knew that Forcemon won't let them be slaughtered just like that, and so they made his decision.

"Deep Forest!" The entire Callismon Legion yelled.

Moisture; fog; darkness and dampness all appeared in the battleground, visibility was minimal. In their environment, Callismon knew how to move around. Two Callismon retrieved Forcemon, and followed the rest, back into the shelter of the forest. Once they were gone and out of sight, the battleground cleared up, and Imperial Legion with Dinohumon looked around, confused. Dinohumon put his weapon back behind his back.

"A pack of Neo Garurumon would be coming through here shortly, the scent of dead data luring them. Imperial Legion fall back!" Dinohumon ordered.

Imperial Legion quickly withdrew back into the forest, leaving the battlefield. A few moments later, and a pack of Neo Garurumon sniffed into the area.

* * *

Young Owl sighed. They all watched the battle occur on the surface, from a camera on one of the trees, broadcasting it onto a holographic screen.

"That was the company I was talking about. Forcemon won't be returning anytime soon." Gennai nodded.

Takeru and Patamon came into the room.

"Great to see you again Sinzo." Takeru greeted.

"Takeru! What the heck are you doing here?" Taichi asked, shaking hands with him.

Patamon was on his common, classical spot: Takeru's head. Young Owl shook hands with Takeru. Patamon greeted Agumon, with his ear high-five Agumon's paw. Otazoidmon was unconscious, lying down on one of the mattresses. War Greymon devolved back to Agumon once Young Owl and Otazoidmon were safe in the underwater home. Gennai smiled.

"I hope that battle taught you all something." He declared.

"Yeah..." Taichi replied, sitting down on a mattress. "Never fight in that situation..."

"Or to train fighting in that situation." Takeru added.

"You saw it?" Agumon asked.

"We both did." Patamon smiled.

Young Owl glanced at Otazoidmon and gasped. The others turned their attention to Young Owl first, and then diverted it to Otazoidmon. Gennai rushed over. Otazoidmon was blurring gently. Young Owl stood up, and walked over to his copedam.

"What's wrong with him?" Young Owl asked.

Gennai gritted his teeth.

"He's turning neo." He replied.

"What?!" Agumon yelled, walking over.

"If he turns neo here then my whole house would turn evil! Not to mention this entire region! I'm terribly sorry, but you all must leave, and take Otazoidmon with you. Hurry and try to get him to the Purified Altar." Gennai urged.

Young Owl blinked, hesitating. He carried the blurring Otazoidmon, and was about to leave...

"We're going with you. Do you know where it is?" Patamon asked.

Young Owl shook his head.

"You'll need escort and guides then." Agumon decided.

"Hurry..." Gennai urged.

He opened up the lake, and Taichi; Takeru; Young Owl, carrying the blurring Otazoidmon; Agumon and Patamon all rushed out, rushing into the forest. Gennai's eyes widened, at the sight of the same pack of Neo Garurumon, following them.

"Take care sailor." Gennai whispered.

* * *

Young Owl looked back, and gasped upon seeing a pack of Garurumon X, rushing towards them. He turned his head back ahead.

"I don't like to say this now, but..." Young Owl started, jumped over a ground root, "... we're being followed."

Taichi and Takeru both looked back, and saw the Garurumon X pack.

"We'll hold them back." Takeru stated.

"I'm all for it." Patamon agreed.

"Continue on going, I'll hold them back." Young Owl decided.

"But..." Taichi started.

"No buts; I've made my choice." Young Owl explained.

"When sis finds out that you were killed: it'll be my head." Taichi gulped.

Young Owl laughed, but turned serious just as quick.

"Seriously, I'll be fine. You two better have your copedam digivolve. Gennai told me that if I was in danger; harmed or injured, it would make Otazoidmon crevolve... I'll explain later." Young Owl explained. "If I live." He whispered.

Takeru sighed, "O.K. You beat us. Ready Patamon?"

"Always." Patamon replied.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... PEGASUSMON! Flying Hope."

Takeru quickly hopped onto Pegasusmon. He extended his arm to Taichi.

"Climb on." Takeru urged.

"Sure thing." Taichi nodded.

He took Takeru's hand, and Takeru pulled, putting Taichi on Pegasusmon, behind Takeru.

"Do it Agumon!" Taichi urged.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WAR GREYMON!"

With final glances at one another, Pegasusmon and War Greymon both took to the sky, zooming away, out of sight. Young Owl sighed, stopping, and turned around. He faced the Garurumon X pack, holding the blurring Otazoidmon between his arms. The pack growled, coming ever close. Adoramon was flying over when she saw the pillars and Pegasusmon's with War Greymon's departure. She saw Young Owl stop to face the Garurumon X trouble.

"Sinzo..." She whispered.

She stopped in midair, suddenly zooming downwards towards Young Owl.

"Believer's Cry!" She yelled, smashing her left fist hand into the ground, in between Young Owl and the Garurumon X pack.

The attack sent out a slight tremor, scaring the Garurumon X pack away. Adoramon stood up, and turned around to face Young Owl.

"Adoramon? Thanx..." Young Owl whispered.

Adoramon devolved back into Innomon, exhausted from the flight and attack.

"Sonic Bubble..." She whispered.

The attack hit Otazoidmon, and Young Owl waited. A few moments later and Otazoidmon stopped blurring. Young Owl sighed, smiling. He looked at Innomon and saw her collapse.

Innomon was a close resemblance to Patamon and was the same form basically. The differences were in gender and color, with a few other stuff. Her upper body was white, while her lower body was green. Her ears were white in color. An ancient symbol on Innomon's forehead was outlined in green, as a birthmark. Innomon is short for Innocent Monster.

Otazoidmon regained conscious and stared at Young Owl.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'll explain later." Young Owl replied.

Otazoidmon jumped out of Young Owl's arms, landing unharmed on the ground. Young Owl went to Innomon's side, she was panting with her eyes closed. Otazoidmon went over to Young Owl's side. The two looked in the distance, and saw the pack returning. Young Owl glanced at Otazoidmon.

"Think you can hold them back? Maybe even defeat them?" Young Owl asked.

"I don't know, but I'll try." Otazoidmon shrugged, stepping in front of Young Owl, steadying himself. "You continue on. Don't worry about me. We'll see one another soon." He smiled.

Young Owl blinked, but returned the smile. He cuddled up Innomon between his arms, and rushed off. The leading Garurumon X howled the first to leap at Otazoidmon.

"Here we go." Otazoidmon whispered.

* * *

Koushiro and Tentomon were in some clearing, supervising the kids.

'Why did I have to be the one to end up with the kids' picnic?' Koushiro thought, moaning.

Tentomon stared at Koushiro.

"Izzy, are you O.K.?" He asked.

Koushiro shrugged, "I'm fine Tentomon." 'I have to survive through this somehow.'

"Koushiro? What are you doing here?" A voice asked.

Koushiro looked up and saw Hikari; with Gatomon; Little Moon and Salamon. He sighed, with his hand on his chest.

"I'm here to look over the kids, while they're having their picnic." He replied.

"Do you mind if we stay?" Little Moon asked.

Koushiro shrugged, "Sure. All of you are welcome to stay." 'YES! YES! YES! I'm not alone...'

"Hey Sazuya! Wanna play ball?" Kaze asked, from his place on the picnic cloth.

Sazuya shook his head, "No time. We're not here to play anyway."

Kaze and Yamicho made place, and Sazuya sat down between them. Salamon settled down on Sazuya's squared lap. Hikari took her seat beside Koushiro and Gatomon sat down between them.

"What are you and your son doing here?" Koushiro asked.

"Gennai e-mailed us and told us to come; he said it had to deal with something about Sinzo." Hikari replied.

"What happened to your dad?" Emily asked, whispering.

Sazuya shrugged, "That's why we're here: to find out."

War Greymon landed behind Koushiro and Hikari, out of breath. A few moments later and Pegasusmon landed with Taichi and Takeru. Hikari sensed them and turned around; Gatomon turned around and stared at the new comers. Hikari stood up, and Taichi and Takeru got off of Pegasusmon. Pegasusmon devolved back to Patamon and War Greymon devolved back to Agumon. Gatomon rushed to Patamon.

"Hey! It's been long! Sorry I wasn't at the union a few days back." Gatomon apologized.

Patamon blushed, panting. "No need. We found out you and Salamon were sick. I'm glad to see you're back healthy now."

Gatomon chuckled. She turned to the side and waved her paw upwards and downwards. She patted her eyes. "Now, now, no cold can keep me sick and away." She stated.

Hikari approached Taichi and Takeru, worried.

"Gennai said that Sinzo was with both of you. Where is he?" Hikari asked, trying to stay calm.

"Sis? What are you doing here?" Taichi asked, surprised.

Takeru waved him away and stepped forward. "We think he's holding off some bad Codelimin, we don't know how he's holding out though."

"What?!" Hikari shrieked.

Taichi sweat-dropped, "Here we go." He muttered.

"I'm sure he's fine." Takeru sweated nervously, backing away with his hands in front of him, waving left to right.

"A pack of Garurumon X is more than we can take Kari." Patamon explained, momentarily looking away from Gatomon.

"A pack of Garurumon X?!" Hikari and Gatomon both shrieked.

Tears begun to show in Hikari's eyes, she held tight onto Takeru's shirt. "Which way?" She demanded.

"It's too dangerous for you!" Taichi snapped.

"I'm his wife! I deserve to know exactly what happened to him!" Hikari snapped back.

"Is that him?" Meadow asked, pointing.

They all turned to where Meadow was pointing. For sure, Young Owl appeared in the distance, coming closer. He was carrying something in his arms, and it wasn't Otazoidmon. Hikari laughed: joyous. She rushed over to Young Owl, immediately embracing him in a bear hug. Young Owl stopped. Sazuya; Salamon and Gatomon all approached him next. Young Owl was panting, and his arms were bus, so he couldn't return the brace. Hikari let go and stared Young Owl in his eyes.

"What happened?" Hikari asked.

"How... Why are you here dear?" Young Owl asked, panting.

Hikari blinked, confused. "Gennai told us that something happened to you. I came as quickly as I could with Little Moon."

Young Owl's eyes widened, "Excellent... We need to head back and help Otazoidmon..." With that, and without warning, Young Owl collapsed.

"Sinzo!" Hikari's scream was the last of what Young Owl heard, his sight fading into darkness.

* * *

Young Owl opened his eyes, and felt himself falling. He looked towards the ground, but it was too late for him to scream. He knelt down, touching the ground, unharmed, which surprised him. He looked around and saw a large wolf with green eyes and dark green fur, standing up. The wolf had the divine crest of myths outlined on its forehead in black. A necklace was around his neck. The wolf approached Young Owl.

For some reason, Young Owl froze in place: not afraid at all. Behind him was an Islamic mosque, it had a dark green dome, with a light green crescent above it. The wolf knelt its head in front of Young Owl, making the necklace fall to the ground. The wolf looked back at Young Owl, and smiled, before fading away. Young Owl blinked. He knelt down and picked up the necklace. The necklace's holder was of smooth flexible emerald. The necklace held some sort of device.

Young Owl turned it around, wondering what it was for some time. Eventually he sighed, and put it around his neck. So suddenly, everything became foggy and faded away.

* * *

Young Owl stirred.

"He's waking up." Someone whispered.

"Good..." Someone else sighed.

Young Owl opened his eyes, with his back on the picnic mat. His eyes widened when he saw Otazoidmon over his head, smiling. He quickly jerked up, barely hitting Otazoidmon in his forehead. Young Owl looked around him and saw all of them gathered around him. He saw a glance of Innomon, still unconscious, but Patamon was by her side, by himself. Gatomon was with the crowd, around Young Owl.

Subconsciously, Young Owl touched his necklace. It dangled around his neck.

'Just how long was I out?' Young Owl thought, wondering.

* * *

COMING UP!

-_Remember... Remember my words... For they may keep you and those you love alive... Remember..._ -

"I'll grant you power of mate."

"New York is ours!"

... AND MORE! EPISODE 4: PENTAMON'S ENTRANCE, INVASION OF NEW YORK

_Separated - The leader's return unites them once again - Clash with the vampire - Return home - The search for the eighth has begun - The eighth located with a stunning surprise - The vampire is slain by a second angel - Battling the Dark Masters of Darkness - Learning the trueness of their virtues - Departing the Digital World - Leaving their beasts of evolution behind - A new era has yet to come - Decades - A new foe like none faced before - Powerful new members enter the picture - The sprouts of darkness have yet to dominate_


	4. Pentamon's Entrance

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay. I'm intensely interested in this story of mine. I'm writing ahead and I decided not to post any new episodes for this story until I have the episode of that written and done. Starting from here on to two coming episodes, the action boils up and intensifies, along with the excitement. This episode marks the first appearance of Willis in this story, as well as some new Digimon of mine, which first appear in this story.

Embrace yourself for some drastic surprises, along with some nasty ones, on these coming episodes. Some coming ideas, here and in coming episodes, I was inspired by from other fanfic authors. If any of you read Sealing of Fifth Quadrant, some Digimon here would be familiar, so I plead you to read and review Sealing of Fifth Quadrant. You'll have to truly read it and review its latest episode with honesty, if you want me to continue on with this story.

I won't continue on if you don't review Sealing of Fifth Quadrant. Never mind about the time difference, let's just say that it's possible in this story. On with Sprouts of Darkness.

_Spores of Revelation: Sprouts of Darkness_

_Episode 4: Pentamon's Entrance, Invasion of New York_

_A scar in the Digital World - With only one way to recover... - A wave formed vortex... - Gaining the legends... - Bonding them with beasts of evolution... - A demon with demonic devices... - Enslaving the Digital World... - An angel appeared from the heavens... - Slaying the demon - No return with a new evil - Sail through the ridge - A musical maniac - Gaining virtues from the ancients - A battle will accrue - The leader returns but only for a moment - A vampire takes over - Beginning a reign of fear - Sprouts of Darkness_

**Previously on Sprouts of Darkness:** Little Moon reporting in. Yes I do reports. My dad and uncle had trouble in the Digi-World, when they arrived at Gennai's underwater house. Adoramon quit her job and went searching for my dad. Imperial Legion came to my dad's and uncle's rescue. A small battle occurred and Forcemon's Hatred Legion was forced to withdraw. Some Neo Garurumon sniffed the scent and arrived on scene with nobody in sight.

Dad met up with uncle Takeru. Dad's copedam situation was getting worse and so dad had to leave in a hurry. My mom and I arrived at where uncle Koushiro and the others were having a picnic, only for uncle Taichi and uncle Takeru to appear. Dad appeared moments later exhausted. On with the conclusion.

* * *

-_Child of Light._ - A voice whispered.

Hikari gasped, opening her eyes. She realized that she was in the cave that was in the Dark Ocean. She felt her pink robe covering her body and her long smooth brown hair was loose. Hikari shivered.

"What? No." Hikari moaned.

-_Flower of Light._ - The voice whispered.

"What?" Hikari asked.

-_Familiar surrounding?_ - The voice asked.

Hikari sighed, "So if it is?" She demanded.

-_Your husband, Young Owl, is having similar dreams, as is the once titled Digimon Emperor. The three of you are being warned. Two invasion fronts. Both are codelimin armies. One front earlier from the other, one in the human world and another in the Digi-World. Forces of Evil have gathered here, deep in the Dark Ocean. The head is still imprisoned, but it won't be long for him to escape. Remember. _

-_Remember back to your first adventure in the Digi-World. Who was the last you DigiDestined 'thought' -with thought being the keyword- defeated? You, the 'Digimon Emperor' and your husband are to become major roles, as will your two boys. Be warned, you'd be caste out, as well as the 'Digimon Emperor'. Don't you be surprised, if it happens. A new force of evil has come and arisen, first to invade and appear. Tell no one about this. _

-_Be warned: the time of reckoning is almost here._ - The voice explained, whispering.

Hikari blinked, "What? You aren't making any sense."

-_Remember... Remember my words... For they may keep you and those you love alive... Remember... _- The voice whispered, fading away.

"Wait!" Hikari yelled.

She rushed towards the entrance of the cave, but too soon the environment faded away.

* * *

Hikari woke up in cold sweat. The gentle noise of the rain hitting the glass windows was still there. She felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked to her side and saw Young Owl awake and smiling sweetly at her. Hikari lowered her head, closed her eyes and sighed. Her hair was down and free from any ponytails. It was still nighttime outside.

"Tough dream?" Young Owl asked, in a low voice.

Hikari blinked, opened her eyes and stared at her beloved husband.

"You saw it too?" She asked, whispering.

Young Owl nodded, "I did and I woke up a few moments before you." He replied.

"Do you have any idea what it means?" Hikari asked.

Young Owl shrugged, "The voice confused me most of the time. What I'm sure of though is the Ken had this dream also. Remember what the voice said about that? About the 'Digimon Emperor' and stuff?" He asked.

Hikari nodded, "Too well." She replied.

Hikari shivered again and held herself. Young Owl moved closer to Hikari and brought her into his secure embrace. Hikari softly and gently cried on Young Owl bare chest.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"It's alright. I'm in this with you; you're not alone." Young Owl whispered in Hikari's ear, gently rubbing her hair caringly.

"You promise?" Hikari asked.

"Always." Young Owl replied, whispering.

He gently kissed Hikari on the head. Hikari felt so secure and safe in Young Owl's embrace that she slowly dozed off to sleep. Young Owl stayed awake and put his cheek onto Hikari's head. He consciously wiped the wet tears from Hikari's face.

* * *

Dawn was just breaking and F1-17 Golden Destiny was flying high above the weather level atmosphere. He was flying over New York. The U.S. flag was carved on one of the fighter plane's sides with the title 'Golden Destiny' below it. Green strips, vertical in direction, from the tail to the nose. The pilot was the famous Christilan DigiDestined: Willis Oleson. Sitting behind Willis was his copedam: Terriermon. Terriermon had a golden headband around his forehead.

-_Complete your reconnaissance and return home Bunny._ - The voice from the radio ordered.

"Roger that, over and out." Willis replied, in his fighter plane uniform.

He closed the line.

"I've never thought I'd be flying over New York." Terriermon whispered.

"It's our reconnaissance target. Each time we get a different city." Willis informed.

Terriermon frowned, "I know, but I like shooting down planes in Russian fighter planes in Chechnya or U.S. fighter planes in Afghanistan." He stated.

"Not to mention the Israeli fighter planes in occupied Palestine." Willis grinned.

"Man! Those were the best and my favorite targets!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"Nah. I'd choose Russian fighter planes for myself. Though the Israeli fighter planes never saw it coming." Willis declared.

"No fighter plane saw it coming." Terriermon corrected.

"Aye, you're right there mate." Willis nodded.

Something bleeped on Willis' radar. Willis blinked, glancing at it, turning his head back ahead of him. Willis gasped and his jaw dropped. He quickly wavered his fighter plane around, distancing it from the opening vortex.

"I haven't seen those for so long." Willis whispered, looking behind him.

Terriermon looked behind him also, "Aye. You're correct there." He agreed.

Two other vortexes opened up on either side of the first one. Squads of Stukamon blasted out of the three vortexes, hot on Willis' Golden Destiny Stealth.

Stukamon are half mechanic and half bird. Their chest is metallic, their wings feathered. Their feet are talons but in the middle are singular wheels. The face is metallic, of that of an eagle. Their name is short for Stuka Monster, from the Stuka Dive-Bombers of the Germans in WW2. They are air artillery and they can attack while on the ground.

-_Golden Destiny, we see bogies on your tail. Care for backup?_ - The voice on the radio asked, after Willis opened it.

"Hell yeah and pronto!" Willis urged.

-_F1-15s are on their way._ - The voice explained.

"Thanks. Over and out." Willis closed the line.

"I think we should land." Terriermon suggested.

"Where?" Willis asked.

Terriermon shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe down on some field." He replied.

Willis looked around below him. From high above he could see some sort of clear field. He pointed towards it.

"I'll land there." He decided.

Terriermon nodded. Willis maneuvered his fighter plane to head downwards towards the clear field. As he was zooming downwards, backup arrived and the F1-15s engaged in air battle with the Stukamon squads. Golden Destiny landed on an opened field in New York. Willis opened the window of his and opened Terriermon's. The two got out of the stealth and looked skywards, with noises of F1-15s fighting Stukamon and losing.

"Recognize them Terriermon?" Willis asked, whispering.

Terriermon narrowed his eyes, trying to get a closer look, but no such luck. He shrugged.

"It seems that they're modern ones, so beats me." Terriermon replied.

Willis sighed, "O.K. Get back in. We'll try to help our friends out." He decided.

He was about to help Terriermon back on the stealth, but some strange codelimin approached them. Terriermon instantly went into the defense.

"What's going on?" Willis inquired.

"Let's not find out." Terriermon whispered back.

Terriermon took his place in front of Willis, protecting him. The Catcher Gramon came in herds towards them. Terriermon readied himself and went for the assault.

He was an exact replica of Greemon, except he was bipedal. He had a purple snout, his feet had four claws on each one, his hands had five claws. His claws come in and out like those of a cat. His body was like a cat's too. He was very flexible and fast. His eyes were orange with light brownish skin, like a lion's. He was totally covered with fur, except for his face, torso and snout. The color of the fur was purple, like purple hair. His tail was black with purple plates on it.

"BUNNY BLASTER!"

Some Catcher Gramon was instantly deleted, but it didn't help in stopping the herds from coming towards them. Terriermon heaved and decided to use another assault.

"TERRIER TORNADO!"

He went out and used his favored assault, sending a few Catcher Gramon flying into the air backwards. While in midair, the codelimin burst into dead data and vaporized into dust. Willis instantly went back into Golden Destiny, while Terriermon held them off as best as he could. Once inside safe and secure, the ground beneath Golden Destiny and Terriermon crumbled, collapsing and taking the fight plane and copedam with it, into the earth.

The ground returned to normal with Golden Destiny and Terriermon vanished. Catcher Gramon herds stopped, realizing what happened to them. They heaved and went on in search for other preys.

* * *

A surprisingly gentle bump announced that Golden Destiny reached the bottom. Like when Willis landed on the surface, the stealth's wheels were out. Willis had his safety strips on and so was secure. He took off his fighter pilot clothes and got his weapons out. While looking down, Willis saw a golden crest, with his crest in the center. His eyes widened and he put it in his emergency bag. One of Golden Destiny's windows opened up and Willis got out, with the window closing behind him.

Willis saw Terriermon getting back onto his small feet. Terriermon was a little dazed but other than that, he was fine. Willis triggered his army rifle and approached Terriermon.

"Are you O.K. partner?" Willis asked, kneeling down in front of Terriermon.

Terriermon smiled, staring at Willis' face. He held his thumbs up.

"Just... surviving mate." He replied.

Willis giggled and patted Terriermon's right shoulder. He stood up onto his feet and looked around him for a few moments, with Terriermon getting familiar with the surroundings also. Willis always had his emergency bag with him, and it was currently around his back. It was like a school bag, but with one strap only. Willis was wearing a golden cloak, with hood. For a shirt was a light green shirt and for pants were black jeans.

His shoes were sport shoes and colored black, with green laces. His blonde hair was smooth and combed. His blue eyes pierced the slight darkness of the room. It appeared to be some sort of underground room, with rock as the floor. Above them, the earth's soil was the ceiling and walls around them were also soil. Only the floor was of rock. They and Golden Destiny were the only things in the room. There was only one exit and entrance.

Willis stared at it, kneeling down, taking his emergency bag off and taking his flashlight out. He turned it on, closed his emergency bag and put it back around his back. Willis and Terriermon approached the only entrance, with Willis' light wisely towards the walls, close to the entrance. He had his sword in his sheath around his waist, held by with a black belt. Pass the room they were in, there was torches outside, lightening up the underground base.

Terriermon suddenly stopped and sniffed. Willis noticed and stopped, turning to his copedam. Terriermon sniffed deeply and his eyes instantly widened and his face paled. Willis blinked. Terriermon rushed to one of the walls near the entrance and hid behind it, being beside the door. Willis didn't comment and followed his copedam, turning off his flashlight and hid, hugging the other wall that was beside the entrance.

The two stayed stock still, as the patrol of Bakemon passed by, with a Phantomon in the lead. Once out of sight, Willis sighed.

"Do you know what we got ourselves in to?" Terriermon asked, whispering.

"I guess we're somewhere in this codelimin underground base. We're in the middle of some codelimin invasion of New York." Willis realized, whispering.

Terriermon nodded, "We've got a major role in here. What with those flying things..."

"Golden Destiny analyzed them as Stukamon. I checked." Willis explained.

"... O.K. What with those Stukamon in the air and... What were those codelimin that I was fighting?" Terriermon asked.

"Catcher Gramon." Willis replied.

"... And those Catcher Gramon on the ground, it seems only to be the beginning. We got ourselves into some good position, like behind the invader's lines." Terriermon stated, smiling.

Willis raised his eyebrows, "I guess you're right there. We need to find out who the lead codelimin is and why he's invading New York. We've better be cautious, careful and cunning as best as we can." He whispered.

"I got you there." Terriermon agreed.

Willis poked his head out into the hallway, to see it lit up with torches. He took off his emergency bag, opened it and put his flashlight back in. He took his crest of destiny out and hastily hid it in one of his jeans' pockets, before Terriermon noticed. Willis closed his emergency bag and put it around his back. Willis and Terriermon silently tip toed out of the room and went down the hallway on their toes.

* * *

"Milord, we have some terrible news." Coremon announced.

He was with the other leaders in the underwater castle. Everyone was silent and Coremon was anxious of his boss' reaction.

"... What do you bring?" The voice asked.

Coremon heaved, "The human world has been invaded." He started.

Desamon and the others turned to Coremon, their eyes wide.

"I thought I said not to invade it until I walked the land again." The voice reminded.

Coremon shook his head, "Not by any Darko Army, but by some new villain." He explained.

"... Clarify yourself." The voice demanded.

"There was a spy among us a few weeks ago. He had complete access to our plans milord and he knew of it all. I'm Intel and it's my failure sire; for I put him onboard Darko." Coremon lowered his head.

"You're lucky Forcemon; Coremon's failure is more serious than yours." Dragomon grinned.

Forcemon chuckled, "I'd say."

The leaders all laughed, except for Coremon, who had his arms folded.

"SILENCE!" The voice bellowed

The laughing instantly stopped.

"Who is this spy?" The voice asked.

"His name is Pentamon and he has his own Honor Guard and army." Coremon replied.

"Continue. Which location did this Pentamon invade?" The voice asked.

"He's level is migration, but extremely powerful. He was human in origin, but some stone changed him into what he is now. He invaded New York, and it's going down as we speak." Coremon explained.

"... Human." The voice muttered.

"What are we to do sire?" Desamon asked.

"Nothing." The voice rasped.

"What?" Chaos Piedmon asked.

"We would still act on schedule. This is more to our advantage than you all realize. With Pentamon and his goons in the human world, the DigiDestined would have their hands full and won't be able to help in waging war against us in the Digi-World. It makes the task of invading the Digi-World easier." The voice stated.

"... I see what you mean." Daemon nodded.

"There just one thing that needs to change." The voice rasped.

"What's that sire?" Dragomon asked.

"... You." The voice decided.

Dragomon's eyes widened, "What?" He whispered.

"Don't worry; you won't be eliminated. More the opposite actually." The voice explained.

Dragomon blinked, "What do you mean by that sire?" He asked.

"Ever been in mate form ever?" The voice asked.

"I must say I haven't." Dragomon replied, shaking his head.

"... As I suspected." The voice whispered.

... A few moments passed in complete silence. When all of a sudden, a black beam was launched out of the altar: towards Dragomon. Coremon hastily got out of the way. The beam collided with Dragomon and he yelled in sheer agony. Black demonic energy and darkness engulfed him.

"DRAGOMON SHINKA..."  
"... LEVIAMON!"

The leaders stared, wide-eyed, at the new demonic evil form. Leviamon had red demonic eyes, in the form of an alligator and with a snout and teeth like a shark's.

"My..." Daemon whispered.

"Now our enemies would truly fear this new Dragomon." Desamon stated.

"The name's Leviamon! You remember that Desamon!" Leviamon snarled.

"Cocky? Aren't we? Now since you have the power of mate." Forcemon grinned.

"I'll grant you power of mate." The voice announced.

"He already is mate sire." Coremon corrected.

The voice growled, "If there's one thing I hate, it's to be corrected by my lieutenants! Keep your mouth zipped Coremon!"

Coremon shuddered, "My apologies sire." He bowed.

"I meant by what I said, that I already granted him power of mate. Don't get me wrong again." The voice hissed.

Coremon shook his head, "I won't jump to conclusions again." He decided.

"Good. Now we are to stay on schedule. Coremon, watch Pentamon's progress in New York. Work as a spy, or send in one of your minions. Have him report to you directly, and only to you. You'd report back to me. Now... dismissed." The voice decided.

The leaders all bowed and marched out of the altar, with Leviamon having some difficulty, but eventually passing through.

* * *

Gatomon yawned, coming down the stairs. Hikari was sitting on the couch all dressed up in common day clothes. She looked up, upon hearing Gatomon descending. She grinned.

"Got off the phone with Patamon?" She asked.

Gatomon nodded, her eyes exhausted. She collapsed in a chair, opposite of Hikari.

"That's not the only problem..." Gatomon started.

Hikari raised her eyebrow, "What's this all about?" She asked.

"Patamon kept talking about Innomon... I could swear that he has a crush on her! I don't like it!" Gatomon huffed.

"Like what?" Hikari asked.

"Innomon living with Takeru and his family!" Gatomon growled.

"Would you prefer Innomon living with us?" Hikari asked.

Gatomon shrugged, "Anywhere, but away from Patamon! She's stealing my man!" She moaned.

"You mean your man's heart." Hikari corrected, grinning.

Gatomon hissed, "I mean what I mean!"

Hikari shrugged, "Sure." She smiled.

"Patamon had to get off and thank goodness! Takeru was just waking up." Gatomon commented.

Hikari laughed.

"Hey... Where's Young Owl; Little Moon and Salamon?" Gatomon asked, looking around.

"Young Owl went to work. Little Moon went to school and brought Salamon with him." Hikari replied.

"Oh." Gatomon whispered.

"... Isn't Little Moon's swimming contest coming soon?" Gatomon asked.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah. He mentioned he would go to the Swimming Club close by to train." She replied.

* * *

Catherine looked up, noticing Takeru walking downstairs, with his hair still messy. She heard Patamon hang up. Catherine had a fun time eavesdropping on Patamon's calls. Patamon was fine with it and he allowed it.

"I think she's jealous." Patamon whispered.

Both Takeru and Catherine blinked, staring at Patamon.

"Who?" Takeru asked.

"Gatomon." Patamon replied.

Takeru growled, holding his position.

"You talked all night with Gatomon again?" He bellowed.

Patamon shuddered, "Y-Ye-Yes." He replied.

Takeru sighed, "You're killing me with these phone bills." He moaned.

Patamon chuckled, relaxed.

"Jealous of you and Innomon?" Catherine asked, in her French accent.

Patamon nodded, turning his attention to Innomon. She was napping so smugly and contently on the couch.

"Where's Leo?" Takeru asked.

"He went off to school." Catherine replied.

"With Tokomon?" Takeru asked.

"Um..." Catherine paused.

"Yeah. With Tokomon. Tokomon followed him willingly, but Leo doesn't know. He probably found out by now. It seems Tokomon would stay with Leo." Patamon shrugged.

"... I'm literally a mess." Takeru whispered, staring at himself in the living room full size mirror.

"Do you have to go to your office dear?" Catherine asked.

Takeru turned to her and smiled.

"With all the fans and stuff, you know honey." Takeru nodded.

"Not to mention that your book, 'The DigiDestined League', is the bestseller here in Tokyo, if not the whole world." Patamon cheered.

"Yeah. Thanx for having me in it dear." Catherine smiled.

"Of course I put you in it! You... changed my life! Now why wouldn't I put our marriage in it?" Takeru questioned.

Catherine shrugged, "I guess I'd start to hate you if you didn't." She giggled, joking.

Takeru grinned and glanced at the time. He gasped and hurried back upstairs. Catherine and Patamon burst out laughing. Innomon was still peacefully sleeping. She had hung out with Patamon in the home the night before, early though. She wasn't aroused from her slumber, from all the noise. Two days before, Innomon had just started living in the human world with Patamon's DigiDestined and his family.

* * *

Koushiro straightened his coat, walking into the living room. Mimi was already up and watching the T.V.

"Hi Meems. Don't you have a cooking show?" Koushiro asked.

"It's broadcasted during the night. I don't need to go early and today is the only day off in the week for me." Mimi replied.

Koushiro sighed, "You're lucky. I don't have any day off!" He groaned.

Meadow and Carl rushed by Koushiro, towards the house's entrance. Both were already dressed and ready for Koushiro to send them to their school. Carl just rushed out and waited outside. Meadow stopped at the entrance, with the door open and turned to her dad.

"Come on dad! We don't want to be late, do we?" She asked, rushing out.

Koushiro shrugged and turned to Mimi. He quickly kissed her on the lips, with Mimi returning it.

"I'll see you when I get back." Koushiro decided, walking out.

Mimi turned around, leaning her arms on the couch's back and smiling.

"Sure thing Kou." She whispered.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Tai?" Joy asked.

Taichi looked up from his breakfast. He nodded.

"Ancient Wisemon already approved it. I'll make sure that the humans to settle in the Digi-World are good people." He replied.

Joy sighed, "I don't know. It might have a dramatic effect somehow. Either for the Digimon or for us humans." She worried.

"I'll handle that sort of thing sweaty when it pops up." Taichi smiled.

"So we can't go to the Digi-World anytime soon?" Yamicho asked.

"Not when the people start pouring in. At least when there's a village; town or city that's ours, we'd go back to check it." Taichi decided.

Yamicho blinked, "But before the people start pouring in?" He inquired.

"It's fine to go." Taichi replied.

"YAY!" Yamicho cheered, smiling.

* * *

"Are you O.K. down there?" Schreck Gamelin asked.

Yamato carefully shifted around in his astronaut suit. He was in an indoor pool of water, moving around in it. It was part of an astronaut's training.

"I'm fine down here Gamelin." Yamato replied.

Gabumon was on the surface with the rest of Yamato's crew. Yamato was the captain of Lone Werewolves Expedition Team, or L.W. Team. It was previously a teenage band, but the members of the band were now all part of Yamato's crew members. There were five in all, including Yamato and minus Gabumon. Pre-Drummer: Schreck Gamelin has entered into the science track and now is an essential part of the team. He had white, long smooth hair with black eyes.

Pre-Violinist: Nenuphar Turnspit was the latest and last addition to Lone Werewolves band. Now in IT track: Nenuphar is the Electronic Expert of the team, dealing with maintenance and research. He had short; curly brown hair with blue eyes. The only female of the team, pre-flutist: Alicia Vitus, had entered the astrology track and became a well-known astrologist. She's the space researcher of the team. She had long red hair, in a ponytail with blue eyes.

Goloch Frugal: the co-leader and co-guitarist in Lone Werewolves with Yamato. He was now the pilot of any space shuttle that the team was sent in, into space. He has entered engineering and successfully became the pilot. He has spiky black hair with green eyes. Lone Werewolves were a vital team in Tokyo's Space Center. The team was all in the training facility of the center. Nenuphar Turnspit was at some controls, monitoring Yamato's training.

Goloch approached Schreck.

"We went to Mars once and now we need to go again." Goloch sighed.

Schreck stared at Goloch.

"What's the matter with you? I thought you loved being in space and on alien worlds." Schreck commented.

"He does; he's just fooling around with sentences. He successfully made up a conversation." Alicia stated.

"He's right though. Why weren't we ordered to get some samples from the first mission, rather than this coming on?" Nenuphar asked.

"Because it was a test to see if the first try would be successful or not. They didn't want to take any chances." Alicia replied.

"Yeah... But in three days! Darn." Goloch muttered.

"Don't forget in a new spacecraft also." Schreck grinned.

Goloch rolled his eyes, "Oh! I'm so thrilled!" He mocked.

"Hey! What are you Mongols blabbering about up there?" Yamato asked.

Schreck giggled, "Um... Nothing important." He replied.

"We aren't Mongols! We're Japanese!" Goloch corrected.

Alicia burst out laughing.

"And proud to be one." Nenuphar agreed.

Gabumon blinked, glancing from one member to another.

'What are they talking about?' He thought.

* * *

Young Owl walked into M.N.R., the branch that was in Sacramento. He walked over to the front counter. Automatically, the manager gave him some apple juice with Young Owl's own specialty: Actonal Omelet. Young Owl sighed. The manager smiled and went on with his work. Actonal Omelet was of Young Owl's creativity. He willingly gave the recipe out to M.N.R., for it to be used around the chain. It was credited back to him of course.

If Young Owl didn't have his breakfast back at home, he would have it here. That's what he was currently doing. He picked up the fork and gently forked some pieces. He put it in his mouth and started chewing when a stranger walked in: he had dark orange hair and pink eyes, covered by shades. It was odd for such a human to have such colors, but not if they were hair dye or contact lenses. He was wearing a purple cloak, covering up his whole body.

The stranger took a seat next to Young Owl.

"Some noodles and cheese please." The stranger requested.

"Right away." The manager nodded.

"... Some noodles and cheese over here!" He yelled into the kitchen.

"Noted!" A voice replied.

"It'll be done in a few moments. Please be patient." The manager requested, turning back to the stranger.

The stranger nodded, "I'll wait." He decided.

The stranger turned to Young Owl. Pretending to just notice and recognize him.

"Hey. You're Dr. Young Owl Tracker: founder and director of Tracker Vet. Am I right?" He asked.

Young Owl raised his eyebrow, "You are?" He replied, turning to the stranger.

"You're one fine modest vet. I'd give you that." The stranger nodded.

"Why? Thanks." Young Owl smiled.

The manager distanced himself, by wiping some glasses. The stranger noticed and leaned in closer towards Young Owl.

"Listen Sinzo. Pentamon has invaded New York and dark forces are gathering up strength in the Dark Ocean." The stranger whispered.

Young Owl blinked, "Excuse me?" He asked.

The manager grabbed the bowl and passed it over to the stranger. The stranger sat up straight and started eating his noodles and cheese, leaving Young Owl confused. Eventually Young Owl continued on with his meal and finished it. He paid for it with the stranger. The manager shook his head.

"On the house. Dai said to let you have what you want for free, or on the house. As long as it's reasonable." The manager refused.

Young Owl raised eyebrow. The manager smiled and gave the two empty plates back into the kitchen.

"This one time only." Young Owl insisted.

"Sure. No more after this. The same goes to your wife; kids and soul-warriors." The manager remembered.

"Such generosity. Thank Dai directly for me, would ya?" Young Owl requested.

"Consider it sent." The manager nodded.

Young Owl and the stranger left M.N.R. together, just as the business started to heat up.

* * *

"What's the status?" Pentamon asked.

Ben Argolans had a young orphan life and a stone of legend gave him the power to turn into Pentamon. Since he had evil intentions, Pentamon's form was chosen for him. Ben Argolans found the stone while he was young and an orphan, it stayed with him all his life, but he didn't need it anymore. Unknown to Ben, Pentamon was an evil Codelimin, which was slaughtered by some angel Codelimin. Ben raised an evil Codelimin army, naming it Penta's Army.

He found out about Apocalymon and Darko's invasion plan for the Digital World, and later for the Human World. He decided to invade the human world, while he still had the chance. New York was his first choice. All over Pentamon's body, his skin was burned flesh. It strangely didn't have the stench of rotten flesh. Pentamon had purple armor around his body; he had a helmet, like those of medieval times. He had chest armor; hand armor and armor on his joints.

The shape of a pentagon was outlined in silver on the helmet's forehead. His eyes were the same as Ben's. He didn't have any hair. A purple bat wing was connected to his spinal cord, on his back. His name stands for Pentagon Monster. He was in the control room in his underground base, beneath New York.

"Everything is swell Lord Pentamon." Hagurumon replied.

"It's more than that." Gazimon stated.

"What do you mean?" Pentamon asked.

Gazimon grinned, turning towards Pentamon.

"New York is ours!" He cheered.

* * *

COMING UP!

"Brother!"

"NO!"

"It's still here."

... AND MORE! EPISODE 5: CREST OF MYTHS

_Separated - The leader's return unites them once again - Clash with the vampire - Return home - The search for the eighth has begun - The eighth located with a stunning surprise - The vampire is slain by a second angel - Battling the Dark Masters of Darkness - Learning the trueness of their virtues - Departing the Digital World - Leaving their beasts of evolution behind - A new era has yet to come - Decades - A new foe like none faced before - Powerful new members enter the picture - The sprouts of darkness have yet to dominate_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I came up with a contest idea, but one I'm not going to compete in. I'll be the judge if that's fine with the rest. The idea is to have write a Digimon story and have the hero or your favorite character die in it, but not to appear again continuing on with the story until the end. If it's too harsh, then don't compete. If no one wants to compete, I'll forget about the idea. If you want to compete, say so in your review, yes or no directly. See ya all in my fifth episode. Salam!


End file.
